Thinking Of You: A MCSM Fanfiction
by DestroyingForever
Summary: UPDATE: HEY LOOK I EXIST! - In less then 5 hours, Petra has already been engulfed by the Admin's words. But when she is offered everything she ever wanted, her mind changes in favor of the Admin, for better or for worst... *AU Timeline to Season 2 of Minecraft Story Mode*
1. Chapter 1: The Darkness

**Thinking Of You**

 **Chapter One: The Darkness**

Petra opened her eyes as the screams from Jessie and Jack faded. The gauntlet on her hand ached like hell as it slowly tightened.

"What in the hell?" She looked around and started to spin in place.

It looked like the whole world began to crumble. She had a short glimpse of Beacontown before even that disappeared to the void. Second after second the colour in the world, the time, the structure ceased to exist.

"Holy crap!" all she saw was full on black. "What happens now?" She couldn't move and she couldn't look around. Suddenly, the voices of Jack and Jessie could be heard for a split second. It sounded like they past her. Screaming.

"Ohh… Petra?" the Admin walked up behind her.

"What did you do…. To them." It had only been 5 minutes in the void. And already he was talking to her.

"Nothing that they didn't deserve."

"So why didn't you send me wherever the others went?!"

"Because you deserve everything."

Her gauntlet glowed dark red. "What are you doing?"

"So you still care about your friends?"

"What do you think, you dolt?"

"Well you best switch out your likings."

Her face seemed confused as the Admin walked around her slowly.

"What I want you to do… be, is be my champion."

Petra went into shock after realising what he meant.

"What makes you think i'll ever do that."

"Because you're the only one who has ever took a stand against Jesse."

"And anyways…. I have this."

"Jesus Christ." Petra fell to her knees. The light showed everything she held dearly in her heart.

"Now, we have things to attend to. Champion…"

—

5 Hours Later...

—

It had only been a few hours and she already can't shake what the Admin showed her. The Admin told her to give in but she remains resilient. But she know she is going to see Jesse again.

"Petra, it's time."

She nodded in pure disagreement with what would happen. The Admin put his arm around her.

"We're going to see your friends. And to make sure you're still my champion…"

A flash of red colored her clothes and her gauntlet launched an attack against her body. The Admin walked back as she the electric travelled all the way around her body.

Meanwhile….

"What the heck is happening?!" Jesse started floatin as everyone around him disappeared from the Zombie Mines.

"Nurm, stay behind me okay." Jack said as they all stared at Jesse,

Smoke appeared around the room and there appeared Petra.

"PETRA!" She pulled out her sword as The Admin appeared next to them.

"Of course it's you…"

A few minutes passed and Petra remained silent. She couldn't break out of the power that the Admin had summoned upon her. It wasn't controlling her, Yet in a way it was.

"Now as for you. I've been waiting for a chance for you to prove your loyalty." He pointed at her. It was time. Her body refused to do what her brain said. The grounds of the prison started to rise as the battleground was being formed.

"Don't think I believe in fair play Jesse." Jesse gave her a look of disbelief. Petra just glared back at him. "Now we can have some real fun…"

Petra slowly walked up to him a battle stance as her body felt like it had power of the brain. She was somewhat overpowering Jesse.

And all of sudden… Jesse fell to the ground. He was knocked out after not even trying to fight back. "Bravo! Bravo! I knew you had it in you."

"JESSE!" Jack shouted as he fell to the ground after the Admin let go of them.

"I see great things in you Champion. But the first thing you need to know….. It wasn't me who attacked Jesse. It wasn't my power. You did it yourself."

"What do you mean I did it?"

"You had full control of the situation. Don't worry.. you'll learn to like it."

They teleported out of the Prison just in time before the ground started to open. They landed back in an abstract building. Petra had already slapped herself so many times within 5 seconds and she slowly looked down at her hands.

"How did I just do that?"

"Because there's evil in everyone, Petra. And you just let it loose."

He looked out a large window with his hands behind his back.

"All you need to do is embrace it."

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: Bold Stance

I'M BACK Y'ALL!

 **CHAPTER 2: BOLD STANCE**

—

"Jesse?" Radar slowly said as he continually poked him. Nurm was already freaked enough by the suitation and Jack had his hands crossed hands behind Radar.

Jesse's eyes slowly opened as the brightness of the lava in the room brighted up.

"What happened?" Radar asked as he put his face closer to him.

"What does it look like? I got beat up by Petra."

"Who knows where they are now. For all we know they could be at Beacon Town doing whatever they want." Jack had put on his voice of grief.

"Well the Admin is not getting away with it."

"What about Petra, She's not getting away with it… is she?"

"Don't say that. We don't know much about her condition. She could be brainwashed or something." Jesse stood up and kept rambling on. But the only thing that could escape Jack's thoughts were…

"Well…. what if she isn't being mind controlled. What if that's the way she is now. I mean she was very, very pissed about what happened back when the mobs were invading. You basically left her to rot. But she saved herself."

"They have treated you terribly these past months. So why not return the favour?"

"You must be really dumb. There is no embracing, there is no betraying and there is no us."

"Well that's a shame, I really thought you would see it my way."

Romeo turned around to face her and lifted her. The gauntlet started to glow darker red and electric beams appeared flying up and circling around her body.

"As a admin, I possess the power to alter everything in this world, and I mean everything."

Petra eyes rolled up as the beams forced themselves in. She started to shake as she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing to me?"

"throwing everyone you love in the trash."

"P-please stop…"

"I can see it in your eyes. You want things to go back to the way they were, you wanna turn back the clock… when things weren't so complicated…"

Petra was so confused, he couldn't really know every secret right?

"And you crush… Jesse."

She looked up quickly to see the Admin had switched to Jesse. She breathed heavily and her heart pumped constantly.

"I can give you everything you ever wanted. Your warrior status.. your power." She pulled her hand backwards as the admin returned to his former state.

She didn't want to say it, but they both knew the truth that she buried deep down inside herself. She could be passing the offer of a lifetime worse than death. But that tingling part of her…. it called… she couldn't pass it.

Romeo had reached his arm out for her acceptance, and much to his surprise… her armed slowly came up.

"Okay, i'll do it."

2 Days Later…..

"Is that Beacontown?" Jesse questioned to himself.

"What is that?" Radar asked.

"Oh my god…" Jack added.

"Petra?" Lukas said as looked on from his cage.

"Hi." Petra was crossed armed, just glaring at him.

"That's it?" She asked, they were being more awkward then thy first met. He remained silent, so she decided to move on. Lukas's mouth fell opened as her clothes continually glowed red.

She looked around, Nell, Stacy, Stampy, random citizens of Beacontown. All locked up. She felt pity for them, she didn't want to think except for the fact that he accepted his offer. She knew she better learnt to like it.

"What is all this?" She asked.

"It's all for you." Romeo opened the door, opening a paradise.

"It's everything!"


	3. Chapter 3: Settling Down

**CHAPTER 3: Settling Down**

Minecraft Story Mode: Thinking Of You

—

She looked up towards the wall, different sets of armour lined up in a sword shape.

"What are these?" she asked as, the wall was filled with armours more unique than others.

"It's you set… But I know you're not the type to wear it."

She took another glance of her castle sized room.

"A bit eerie but filled to the grim" she whispered to herself.

"I'm here to be your friend, not an enemy… but if I am to trust you, you must prove yourself loyal to me."

Meanwhile…

"Jessecon?" Jesse asked to himself.

"Looks your counterpart has gone… well." Jack said as he looked around the red filled town.

"This looks really bad… everything is so disorganised." Radar continued to go on to his little rantes he does when he gets rather angry.

"RADAR! Now is not the time to be complaining over inventory. This is the time we take down the admin and get Petra back.

"I can't imagine what's happening down there…"

Jesse took the turn out of the mines and looked at town square,

"That's bigger then I imagined… and it's floating.

"Duck." Jesse whispered intensely.

Stella had appeared out of nowhere and was going to leave the premises. From the corner of the Jesse's eye he could see Axel, Olivia and the Admin coming around from his left.

"Backup, back up.. go go go!" He pushed them forward towards the back wall and told them to be quiet.

Olivia's voice started to fade in, "You know we were about to leave."

"Oh by the why, Petra, are you still living in Champion City?"

The four were visible walking down the main exit.

"There were a few complications and currently i'm not living anywhere really."

Jesse's head slowly peaked out.

"Remember what I said you two…"

The pair started to leave the town's borders as Petra and Romeo went the other way,

"What did you see Jesse?" Jack asked as he kept his head down.

"Axel And Olivia…. Petra back in her old clothes, looking normal? and.. uh… how do I put this.. another Jesse."

"What?" Radar responded.

"Maybe the admin has shapeshifting powers? That would explain Jessecon and the other stuff." Jack added.

"Well, Olivia and Axel was fooled so the town must be also."

"When you thought a giant colossus and a underground world was crazy."

"Hold up, did you mention Petra?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jesse replied.

"And you said she looked normal, and happy?"

"She's in her normal clothes, unlike her dark red ones. She doesn't have the gauntlet on, she doesn't look miserable like last time."

"So where did she go?"

"It looks she is following Romeo."

"Alright, so assuming he can shapeshift, nothing is stopping him to take off the gauntlet, so how do we tell." Radar asked.

"Good point, um…"

Jesse pulled out some dirt and marked it on his white shirt.

"Something you can identify me with… we all good?"

Meanwhile….

Romeo snapped his fingers, Petra's clothing returned to red and Romeo became himself again.

"You know, one thing i've learnt from this whole Jesse situation is that being Jesse is excruciatingly hard."

"I can agree with you on that one, I just can't imagine that life."

"We'll that's one thing we can relate to each other."

Petra was starting to understand Romeo, she knew he was a bad guy on the outside, but still was reluctantly likeable on the inside. She kept a straight face, still feeling strange about the whole ordeal. She was conflicted, Romeo had seemed trustworthy if she was going to be spending some time here. And she had finally experienced revolting like she did so long ago.

Her gauntlet shined red as it made stuttering noises.

"What was that?" She asked, looking down at her hand.

"It's adapting to your body, meaning it's stage one of your trip."

"And what does that mean?"

"Your becoming an admin yourself."

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

DOOOOOOM, Isn't that dramatic? dun dun dun. This should be the ending of the trailer. Anyways thanks for all your support during this transition back into writing. Just got back from some important stuff and I hope to write some more. I'm also thinking about making this my main story (like halting everything else to work on this) but we will see how this goes. Thanks y'all! I'm clearly american here.


	4. Chapter 4: Backstage

**CHAPTER 4:** Backstage

Minecraft Story Mode: Thinking Of You

"Alright, we got our plan. Does anyone have any questions?" Jesse asked as he finished explaining his master plan.

"No? Alright let's go, let's go." The gang followed behind as Jesse grabbed the elytra and left quietly from Jack's building.

"Nurm, please be careful on this one." Jack said as they approached the backstage area.

Meanwhile…

"You will be positioned here, and if there is a situation backstage, press the button." Romeo said.

He handed her a small, red button labeled emergency.

"Alright i'm going on…"

Romeo walked up the high stairs as the crowd below was packed.

All Petra could think about was having to confront Jesse, she had the button that she didn't know what would do, and she felt obligated to do what he asked of her after what he had done for her.

But in a matter of seconds, that dread would come true.

"Alright, you see those chests, we need to go at them to find some fireworks, and if not, I got some spare supplies to make some." Jesse whispered, not knowing he'll come face to face with his friend.

Petra had her hand behind her back, one on the glass shield and the other ready to press it. Three people came from the corner of the stage area. They were all dressed up in the roles of fireworks manager, but something was up with them. They suddenly went straight for the various chests around the place.

"Okay, this is to weird" she whispered to herself. She lifted the glass shield and awaited further. She tried to hide whatever she was holding by having her foot on the wall and being crossed armed.

Petra has always had this presence where she would be the tough one, not being scared of anything. So she decided to put it on. One of the three looked up towards the stage. And there we were, we made eye contact and he froze.

"Hi, Petra." Jesse said.

"Hey." Petra responded.

The others started to catch onto the situation and decided to follow Jesse in his choice of actions.

Petra pulled a sigh, "This is the same thing that happened with Lukas, and it's getting really annoying."

There was no response from the otherside.

She decided to walk forward, pushing the button as she approached them.

Her clothes went from her signature blue to her red state. Her clothes glowed darker and darker red and she just glared straight into Jesse's eyes.

"Would you mind explaining what your doing exactly?"

"We'll know I feel like I shouldn't tell you."

"Let me ask you again, what are you doing?"

"I think it's clear Petra." Jesse asked in a more harder tone.

"I don't think it's clear, Jesse."

"What happened to you?"

"I moved on."

Petra pulled out her sword as the show roared loudly behind her.

"So it's come down to this?"

"No is hasn't, because you just wasted your time. See you later Jesse. Oh and good luck getting in."

She snapped her fingers signalling Romeo to get her out of there.

"So that's it?" She disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"I think we need another plan."

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

k bye.


	5. Chapter 5: Guarding

**CHAPTER 5:** Guarding

Minecraft Story Mode: Thinking Of You

It's been about 2 weeks. Petra's descent into becoming an admin has only now just started.

"Alright, I want you inside the chamber with Lukas, because I can't risk anymore escape attempts from him or his new Ocelots crew." Romeo explained.

Petra obliged like she always had and was on her way. This would be the 2nd Lukas would see her like this. She had already gotten used to seeing the others on their mindless fails to get up here, so it couldn't be that hard right?

"Alright, he we go." She said quietly as she inserted the key.

Lukas sat in his chair, legs up on the table and hands in his lamp.

"Guess who it is?"

"It's you Petra, you."

"Your best friend Petra!" She said sarcastically.

"Having second thoughts here…"

The two stood there in silence as more and more prisoners came in.

"Do the others know what your doing?" Lukas asked as he turned his head towards her. "Do you even know what your doing?"

"Yes to both questions." She answered. She is gonna be there for upwards of 4 hours, she figured she would actually talk to him.

"What happened exactly?" Lukas asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you my life story."

"Fine, i'll narrow it down. What's with you and the admin?"

Petra sighed. She had a long night and was very sleepy. Lukas voice had became more tense like halfway through the conversation so she decided to spill it out.

"Alright, so… when you left the Icy Palace thing, Vos became The admin, he took me away, I needed to fight Jesse, after that he gave me everything I ever wanted and now were here."

"Not exactly your life story isn't?"

Petra shrugged, she couldn't care less to tell him about the past two weeks.

"So now i'm curious, why do you not care?"

"Because I don't care."

"So how's Jesse?"

"Uh… I don't know, haven't seen him in like 2 weeks."

 **Meanwhile…**

"Any ideas?" Jesse asked as he threw scrunched up paper.

"Eh… It seems really impossible." Jack said as he stared at the map.

"Yeah, with Petra there, I don't know. Then you account for the whole security situation.

Jesse went into his many inspirational speeches he does whenever the group is down or something seems impossible. But something was off. It was way more harsh.

"This is not something we can shrug off. We need to get our friend back, our home back, our people back and most of all, our lives."

"Inspirational speeches are great and all, but do we even have a way to get in there?" Jack asked angrily.

"We need to find Axel and Olivia."

 **Meanwhile…**

"Petra, you can't expect that! It's not how life works. You need to put up with the same thing everyone else has to." Lukas added.

"Well, everyone's different right? And besides… it's my life now." She turned to the door and closed it behind her. She walked down the hallway.

Petra was furious with the conversation she had. What did Lukas know? He's not in this messed up scenario. He's not the one who has to basically betray her long time mates.

"Petra?" Stacy asked. She was on the far left near the top of the venue sized room. Petra turned to her and looked up.

"Petra! Thank god you're here. Do you have a plan?"

"I'm not here to save you. I'm here to keep you locked up." Petra turned away and continue on her way. Stacy being shocked from what she heard.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

More chapters! Aren't you proud of me? Anyways thanks for reading as always. Promise things will get interesting starting chapter 6. Some serious developments is coming and it's pretty heavy for our little heroes! (i.e no more fillers)


	6. Chapter 6: Reuniting The Order

**CHAPTER 6** : Reuniting The Order

Minecraft Story Mode: Thinking Of You

"Hey Olivia!" Jesse shouted as she walked down the stairs.

"Hi Jesse! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Long story short, the world needs saving. So are you busy?"

"No, not particularly." She said confused.

Jesse put his arm around her as then walked the corner.

"Okay, remember how I walked you out of Beacontown and told you about being careful?"

She nodded in response as Axel, Lukas, Jack and Nurm appeared from the shop neighbouring her giant dome.

"Well. This might sound weird… but that wasn't me. Everything you heard from me that day was all trash or what they call fake news nowadays."

She scratched her head thinking carefully.

"Yeah, believe him. We were all there… well besides Axel." Lukas explained as they started catching up to them holding a fried chicken bucket.

"Jesus, this chicken… gimme the recipe!" Axel yelled.

"AXEL!" Jack shouted prompting him to get over here.

"So… what you're telling me is. A person called the Admin or Romeo is pretending to be you and that's why Becaontown looks so bleak?"

"A little bit hard for your head to get around, but you're the smartest person I know… so maybe it's easy?"

Axel's munching sounds was all they could hear as the bucket went from full to half empty in nearly 3 minutes.

Nurm muttered as he kept hearing his least favorite song. Jack disagreed and were having a full blown argument about how 'Hotel California' and 'Take It Easy' was better and vice versa.

"Could you guys stop fighting over the freaking Eagles!?" Lukas whispered tensely.

"So what happened with Petra? I mean she was there with this Romeo fellow."

"Uhh… I feel really bad telling you what happened. I mean she's not dead."

Olivia exhaled in relief.

"The way you say sentences sometimes feel like something terrible happened."

She looked around as they entered the portal system to the nether.

"Calvin! Tell Ellegaard i'll be away with Jesse for awhile. So what happened to Petra?"

"She went rouge." Lukas answered, butting in next to them.

"Yeah, what Lukas said."

"What does that mean?"

"She's working with Romeo."

Olivia took a few steps back and took a short breather.

"So you're telling me, she basically betrayed us?"

"We're not sure if she's being mind controlled or if she's willing. That's the problem." Jesse said.

"You sure you don't want a piece of chicken Jack?"

Jack looked straight into his eyes and stared, before looking back and continue to argue of the best rock band.

 **Meanwhile…**

Petra pulled head and hit towards the wall as she heard the news.

"Are you sure? Like 100% sure?"

"I am 1000% sure that your days of being a normal human has just been numbered."

Petra sighed and remained quiet as she took a deep thought about.

"It's the end of the road. There's no redeeming myself anymore." She said to herself.

"But again, if you want to be great… then you don't have to…"

She didn't want to know what her friends would think. She would probably spend her original last 70 years being this. It was too much responsibility giving it to a 40 year a let a known 23 year old could ever handle.

Romeo has already teleported out of the room and left her alone in her venue sized room. She didn't want to hear it, see it, think about it anymore then she had to.

"I gotta stop thinking about this…" she said to herself. She had already nearly destroyed half of Beacontown and she just needed to be alone.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Radar. You've been awfully quiet…" Jesse mentioned.

"Yeah… just enjoying this bucket load of chicken with Axel and Lukas…" Radar replied.

"Radar.. you sure love your chicken…" Lukas added.

"Could you guys stop talking about chicken! We got hero duties to attend to."

The three looked up towards the entrance to Beacontown.

"Is it me, or is that Beacontown looks more red."

"Okay. We need to sneak into Beacontown and see if my camera's are still functional." Jesse explained.

"You have cameras set up in town?" Lukas asked.

"There's one on that corner of the wall. If i'm not mistaken… the front camera is currently broken due to that giant snowstorm we had when the Admin became a snowman.

"Snowman? Romeo was a snowman?" Axel replied laughing his butt off.

"Don't worry and shut up. We don't need attention being drawn to ourselves…"

They slowly entered through a side door that Jesse installed for the many emergency exit's scattered around the cites borders.

"Okay… we need to make it to my house.." They walked slowly and quietly behind buildings and they slowly but surelt made their way north.

"We need to see the suitation with Petra. And decide from there." he added.

"Axel, can you drop that bucket of chicken. You're making too much noise!" Jack whispered.

Jesse turned his head and nodded to Axel.

"ugh… fine, just.. Olivia.. please tell that man to expand his business."

They approached the lake that surrounded the base. The onky thing they needed to do what somehow get to to the backdoor of the base.

"On my mark, we need to run." Jesse explained.

"But sneakily right?" Lukas asked.

"What do you think?" Jesse replied.

"And… go! go! go!"

The started running along the stone trying to remain undetected by the guards.

"Okay… I think we made it. Now all we need to do is to get to the desk in my room."

 **Meanwhile…**

"I know this will be weird to understand. But you need to try it."

"I understand but what's the point?" Petra asked confusingly.

"Because it's the first step to becoming what I am…"

She closed her eyes, and thought carefully and felt a surge in energy arise in her. "What was that?"

She opened her eyes and too her surprise… she was floating.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

Aren't you proud of me? One of the longest chapters that I have ever written. But I should start working on chapters like how other people do it…. 10,000 words in one chapter, seriously? As always R&R, have a great time and… that's all. k bye.


End file.
